Eggplant Smoothie
by Pato-L
Summary: Gakupo y Kaito parecen tener una relación que va más ayá de una simple amistad. A lo largo de estos capítulos se contarán sus 'aventuras'.   GAKUPOxKAITO  Hard yaoi, Lemon


Eggplannt Smoothie

Era una tarde común como cualquier otra. Kaito se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música de su reproductor y con un smoothie de vainilla en la mano; Todo parecía normal, no había nada fuera de lo común en esa escena.  
>La tranquilidad de Kaito se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó el rechinido de su puerta y al instante volteó hacia ella, pero inmediatamente su cara de intriga se cambió por una sonrisa amplia.<br>-Hola, Gakupo  
>El samurai entró a la habitación hasta llegar a donde estaba Kaito<br>-Kaito, ¿Te molestaría venir a mi habitación por un momento? Estoy ensayando una canción y necesito quien me ayude  
>-Pero por supuesto –Kaito sonreía– No es ninguna molestia<br>Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Gakupo, entraron y Gakupo cerró la puerta  
>-No quiero interrupciones –dijo<br>La habitación de Gakupo parecía dispuesta para todo menos para un ensayo de música. No había ninguna clase de instrumento ni micrófonos, ninguna computadora o consola prendida ni ninguna tablatura a la vista; Solo una cama matrimonial de aspecto cómodo y escasos muebles, y las luces estaban apagadas, pero a través de las cortinas se filtraba la luz suficiente como para que uno alcanzara a ver la silueta del otro.  
>Gakupo avanzó hacia el centro de la recámara, dándole la espalda a Kaito y sin decir nada se soltó el cabello, luciendo su hermosa cabellera violeta que cayó suelta sobre su espalda, y después volteó hacia Kaito, que lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Gakupo caminó hacia el hasta quedar de frente y pasó la mano por sus cabellos azules.<br>-¿Qué haces, Gakupo? –Los azules ojos de Kaito transimitían miedo  
>-No temas –Siguió deslizando su mano por el cabello de Kaito- Estoy seguro de que te gustará, solo déjate llevar por el momento.<br>Gakupo depositó un beso en los labios de Kaito, y este le correspondió, cerrando los ojos y deslizando su mano por los hombros del samurai, mientras que este le tomaba la cabeza con una mano y la espalda baja con la otra, y poco a poco fué bajando la mano de su cabeza hacia su cuello hasta llegar a su bufanda y empezó a desenredarla.  
>-¿Qué haces? –Kaito reaccionó<br>-Ya te dije, tu confía en mi. Te aseguro que te gustará.  
>Desenredó completamente la bufanda, dejando al descubierto un cuello delgado y bien formado, y posó los labios en el y empezó a recorrerlo con los labios y la lengua. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, y Gakupo notaba como la piel de Kaito se iba sensibilizando conforme el posaba la boca sobre ella. Después, Gakupo colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del temeroso peliazul y empezó a desabrochar su gabardina, bajando el cierre lentamente y sin dejar de besar su cuello, mientras Kaito mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta de placer. En un instante Gakupo despojó a Kaito de sus vestiduras superiores, dejando expuesto su torso delgado pero definido y puso su mano sobre uno de sus pectorales. Kaito se sonrojó y Gakupo sonrió con malicia.<br>-Me gustas –Gakupo lo miraba- Me gustas mucho  
>-Gakupo… -Kaito seguía mirándolo temeroso y sonrojado<br>Gakupo volvió a besarlo y empezó a pasear la mano por el pecho desnudo de Kaito, pero esta vez Kaito respondió con más ánimos, como si en verdad lo estuviera disfrutando el también. Gakupo seguía paseando la mano por el pecho de Kaito, rozando suavemente con sus dedos, jugueteando con sus pezones y despertando al máximo la sensibilidad de este, mientas seguía sonriendo con malicia y haciendo que la excitación de Kaito aumentara a cada momento. Kaito se separó un poco de el jadeando ligeramente  
>-Gakupo –Lo decía con la respiración entrecortada- Déjame verte…<br>Gakupo sonrió con picardía y lo miró  
>-Desnúdame tu, date ese gusto<br>Kaito empezó a desabrochar, deslizar y quitar ropas mientras seguían besándose. El exceso de ropas y accesorios de Gakupo solo hacían más excitante la experiencia para Kaito, quien a cada momento que pasaba temblaba más a causa de la excitación y la emoción, mientras que Gakupo solo sonreía de placer con los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por la situación. En poco tiempo Gakupo se encontraba solo en ropa interior plantado de pie frente a Kaito, que lo miraba sonrojado y con la boca abierta.  
>-Eres hermoso –Kaito contemplaba sonrojado el cuerpo semidesnudo del samurai- Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto.<br>-Vamos –Gakupo lo interrumpió- No hay lugar para diálogos en situaciones en las que el cuerpo puede hablar por si solo, continuemos  
>Y se hincó frente a Kaito y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de este lentamente, mientras acariciaba la piel de su abdomen. Desabrochó el pantalón y dejó ver su ropa interior blanca con rayas celestes, y prosiguió a deslizar los pantalones del peliazul hasta el piso, dejándolo al final, al igual que el, únicamente en ropa interior. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Kaito, y puso su mano sobre el pubis de este, pero en vez de quitar la última prenda que quedaba, se levantó hasta quedar de nuevo a la altura de Kaito y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras deslizaba la mano por dentro de su ropa interior y empezaba a masturbarlo, a lo que Kaito reaccionó de inmediato, sonrojándose más.<br>-Gakupo –Kaito hablaba forzosamente- Terminemos esto, ya no aguanto  
>-Ya tan pronto quieres? –Gakupo sonreía de forma burlona- Como quieras.<br>Sin dejar de besarse se dirigieron a la cama y Kaito se echó boca arriba, con Gakupo encima de el besándolo y acariciando su cuerpo casi completamente desnudo. Kaito comenzó a deslizar la mano por la cintura de Gakupo hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior blanca con rayas violetas y empezó a jalarla hacia abajo para quitarla, cosa que Gakupo notó e inmediatamente le ayudó, quedando completamente desnudo. Acto seguido, Gakupo comenzó a besar el abdómen de Kaito yendo hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su cintura y de un solo movimiento desnudó también a Kaito, dejando ver su pene completamente erecto.  
>-Pero mira esto –Gakupo sonreía al contemplar el miembro de Kaito<br>-Gakupo… -Kaito se encontraba sonrojado e inmovilizado por Gakupo- ¿Qué harás? Espera…  
>Gakupo aprisionó con una mano las manos de Kaito y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo enérgicamente y con movimientos rápidos. Kaito comenzaba a gemir con los ojos cerrados y Gakupo continuaba.<br>-Cansado de esto? –Gakupo seguía sonriendo- Probemos otra cosa.  
>Inmediatamente Gakupo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a hacerle un oral a Kaito, moviendo suavemente la cabeza, mientras Kaito seguía gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y con los dientes apretados, retorciendo sus propias manos que seguían aprisionadas a la altura de su pecho.<br>-Gakupoooo, espera! –El placer que sentía era incontenible, tanto que sentía que estaba a punto de venirse, demasiado pronto en su opinión.  
>Gakupo levantó la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad.<br>-Probemos otra cosa, ¿Te parece?  
>Se separó de Kaito y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, mirando a Kaito y sonriendo. Kaito vió la enorme erección que el samurai estaba experimentando y entendió inmediatamente. Se colocó hincado sobre el abdomen de Gakupo y dejó que este lo penetrara. El placer de Kaito era incontenible y Gakupo con sus movimientos enérgicos de cadera solo potencializaba las sensaciones. Gakupo tomó de la cintura a Kaito mientras seguía con el movimiento mientras Kaito se masturbaba con su propia mano, ambos estaban sonrojados, sudorosos y soltando gemidos, pero lo estaban disfrutando como nunca.<br>-Ya no puedo! –Kaito gemía- Me estoy viniendo  
>Y acto seguido se vino sobre el pecho de Gakupo, que lejos de asquerase solo sonrió con satisfacción y siguió penetrando a Kaito, que a pesar de estar agotado seguía respondiendo a los movimientos de Gakupo.<br>-No te importa, ¿Verdad? –Gakupo miró a Kaito  
>-¿Qué cosa? –Kaito veía dudoso a Gakupo<br>-Me vendré dentro de ti  
>-Espera, ¿Qué..?<br>E inmediatamente después Gakupo se dejó venir con intensidad dentro de Kaito, a lo que el peliazul solo pudo responder con un último gemido de placer antes de dejarse caer sobre Gakupo, que después de haberse venido se separó de Kaito. Ambos jadeaban y Kaito abrazaba a Gakupo.  
>-Eso… fué… ¡Increíble! –Kaito seguía jadeando, pero sonreía.<br>Gakupo miraba al techo con mirada de concentración.  
>-Vaya que lo fué… -Gakupo dejó escapar una sonrisa más y se incorporó de la cama.<br>Kaito también se incoroporó y lo miró, después lo besó y Gakupo le respondió con romanticismo.  
>-Vamos, -Gakupo se levantó de la cama- Vístete, no convendría que alguien llegara a entrar por equivocación y nos viera así.<p>

[FIN]


End file.
